


Зольные процессы

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, and there was ONLY ONE WORKROOM, another one was a currier, one of them was a tailor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Мгелико, в его рабочей одежде, с фартуком и высокими перчатками, корпел над чем-то за своим столом. С элементами высшей степени проницательности Опал разглядел и водяную баню, на которой грелся в жестяной кастрюльке жемчужно-оранжевый карлук; от него шел жар и горячий бесцветный чад, из-за которых в комнате будто медленно сжималось пространство. Опал повторно принюхался и снова не без удивления мысленно подтвердил, что, по-видимому, успел притерпеться к этому странному острому запаху за последние недели. Обеспокоило его другое: окно, выходящее с кожевенной половины мастерской на солнечную сторону улицы и набранное из круглых кусочков лунного стекла в свинцовой оправе, было плотно закрыто. Клеевой дух, жар угольной горелки и спертость воздуха сплелись в удушающий клубок, от которого это стекло запотело изнутри.Опал задумчиво потоптался на пороге. С одной стороны, жизнь показала наглядно: не лезь ты куда попало со своей заботой о ближнем. Ближний разберется самостоятельно, нравится тебе оно (редко) или нет (значительно чаще).
Relationships: Мгелико/Опал | Mgeliko/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> СРЕДНЕВЕКОВАЯ АУ вдохновленная 1) Ведьмаком 2) Галавантом. мы так долго думали о шерстистой груди Мгелико, что появилось это......
> 
> персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат Оле Кунвейт (а этот фичок написан для нее в подарок): https://twitter.com/cwnwaite; про них можно почитать вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400
> 
> * Зольные процессы, процессы золения - этап обработки кожевенного полуфабриката жидкостью, химический состав которой способствует повышению проницаемости материала для дубильных веществ, которые будут применяться на следующем этапе.

Возможно, началось это все одним знаменательным днем, когда, едва переступив порог мастерской, Опал совершил неожиданное открытие: карлук больше не вонял для него скисшей рыбой. Да, назвать этот запах “терпимым” можно было бы лишь с некоторой натяжкой, и да, стоять над котелком, в котором Мгелико разваривал ломкие оранжевые пластинки перед работой, без рези в глазах наверняка было бы все еще затруднительно, но _“скисшая рыба”?_ Пожалуй, нет. Альдегиды, фосфор, серьезная костная кислинка - вот так-то лучше. В общем, спокойные вещи. _Профессиональные_ вещи, а соседствовать с профессиональными вещами Опал был более чем согласен. 

Едва войдя в помещение, в котором он долгие годы властвовал в одиночку, Опал развернулся к двери, чтобы задвинуть засов, и замер, схватившись за ручку щеколды. Догадливо принюхался, учуял и вдохнул полной грудью пресловутый карлук - и даже не ощутил желания вывернуть желудок. Вот тебе и предписанный лунным календарем ветер перемен.

До сих пор для него, учитывая специфику его работы, дело обстояло так: его ремесло не требовало никаких пахучих материалов. За время, пока мастерская была обжита только им одним, Опал успел накрепко привыкнуть к нейтральному и сухому рабочему запаху, и нарушалось это лишь изредка - например, при вымачивании войлока, или в моменты, когда в комнате становилось слишком уж душно, и Опал был вынужден распахнуть окно прямиком над очередным городским фестивалем Цветения Гортензий. Иногда еще попадались густо надушенные заказчики, и разбалованный солнцем флер их сложных ароматических композиций задерживался в комнате, как въевшаяся в пористую губку краска. После проливных дождей пахло сыростью и намоченным камнем, а в периоды засушливой жары - пылью и песком. В остальном же в гнезде ремесла не пахло ничем - до тех пор, пока сюда не добавился Мгелико.

Кожевенных причуд у Мгелико было великое множество. В один из первых дней после разделения мастерской Опал зашел на половину Мгелико занести письмо от какого-то торговца, подтверждающего его заказ, и успел пройтись вдоль всех обновленных полок и столиков, рассматривая многочисленные баночки, подставки и сосуды, как подписанные, так и безымянные. Здесь были костные и льняные масла, зеленоватые комочки воска и смеси восков с мраморными прожилками от неравномерного слипания, смягчающие пропитки, колеровочные смеси и плотные краски, цветные соли, терпкая ароматная кора, накрошенная в чашки, темные порошки дубильных растений и несколько мешочков с гранулами сухого клея. Были и инструменты, развешенные по гвоздикам и распиханные по чехлам, и плетеные корзины, в которые кожи и шкуры были разложены в соответствии с площадью полезной поверхности. 

В тот раз Опал оставил письмо на чистом сухом рабочем столе, который еще недавно был его дополнительным столом для раскройки мелких деталей, покрутил немного носом - и отправился восвояси. Кое-что стало известно чуть позже: лишь некоторые из вспомогательных материалов кожевенного дела _благоухали._ Большая часть _пахла,_ как слабощелочные растения, а вместе все это оставляло некоторое количество субстанций, которые _воняли_ так, что Опал повесил бы в комнате топор - если бы он у него был. Проблема лишних запахов не стала для него худшей проблемой всей его жизни и не привела ни к междоусобной войне, ни к боевитым распрям. Только к тому, что в особо душистые дни Опал избегал приближаться к половине Мгелико и работал с окнами нараспашку. 

В день, когда запах рыбьего клея впервые не вызвал у него глоточных спазмов, Опал прямо с порога ощутил живительный подъем в своем настроении, как когда наконец находишь в нутре тикового матраса камушек, мешавший тебе спать, и выкидываешь его к чертям собачьим. В этих приподнятых чувствах он и отправился навестить своего соседа по цеху - возможно, пожелать ему доброго утра, пусть солнце и поднялось уже на завидные высоты. Остановившись рядом с самодельным (перегородкой служили четыре узкие секции с полками) дверным проемом, он немного постоял за углом, а потом осторожно заглянул в арку. 

Мгелико, в его рабочей одежде, с фартуком и высокими перчатками, корпел над чем-то за своим столом. С элементами высшей степени проницательности Опал разглядел и водяную баню, на которой грелся в жестяной кастрюльке жемчужно-оранжевый карлук; от него шел жар и горячий бесцветный чад, из-за которых в комнате будто медленно сжималось пространство. Опал повторно принюхался и снова не без удивления мысленно подтвердил, что, по-видимому, успел притерпеться к этому странному острому запаху за последние недели. Обеспокоило его другое: окно, выходящее с кожевенной половины мастерской на солнечную сторону улицы и набранное из круглых кусочков лунного стекла в свинцовой оправе, было плотно закрыто. Клеевой дух, жар угольной горелки и спертость воздуха сплелись в удушающий клубок, от которого это стекло запотело изнутри. 

Опал задумчиво потоптался на пороге. С одной стороны, жизнь показала наглядно: не лезь ты куда попало со своей заботой о ближнем. Ближний разберется самостоятельно, нравится тебе оно (редко) или нет (значительно чаще). 

С другой стороны, он ощущал себя всесильным. Шутка ли - привыкнуть к вони, от которой раньше шерсть на холке дыбом вставала? 

\- Какого, в конце концов, черта, - ровно сказал Опал сам себе и как мог бесшумно вернулся на свою рабочую половину, к самому мелкому из своих столов, служившему ему скорее местом, за которым пишутся письма и заполняются заявки на ткани, чем зоной настоящего ручного труда. Коленом он задвинул под стол торчащий рядом табурет и, вытягивая шею и поглядывая в сторону проема в кожевенную, вслепую нащупал под столешницей ручку-набалдашник выдвижного ящика. Ящик отъехал с сухим деревянистым скрипом. Опал пошарил в нем, довольно цокнул языком и извлек на свет старый толстый ключ от погреба. 

*

Когда он вернулся к разделительной полосе между их половинами вместе со своим подношением, Мгелико все еще продолжал кропотливо трудиться. Горелка была потушена, клей - снят с водяной бани, но спертости воздуха и духоте это помогло едва ли. Стоя аккурат на пороге, Опал внимательно следил за погруженным в работу Мгелико. Низко склонив голову, он водил по разложенному на столе лоскуту темно-коричневой кожи восковым обмылком. Несмотря на стоявший за окном белый день, в дальнем углу стола горела в тонкой закопченной подставке светлая лучинка, а по левую руку от Мгелико кренилась зажженная свеча из желтовато-серого воска. Охваченный тремя разными источниками света одновременно, в запятнанном рабочем фартуке, с гуляющими по его волосам кругами разлапистых солнечных бликов, пробивающихся сквозь стекло, он излучал странное, полное достоинства мастерское умиротворение. Его образ был завершен, как шедевр своего рода. 

\- Я тебя вижу, - вдруг сказал Мгелико, так и не подняв головы. Он отложил комочек воска в маленькую деревянную коробочку и взял лежащий рядом с ней кружок грубой шерсти. Перевернув кружок коротким ворсом вниз, он принялся натирать им смазанную воском кожу. 

\- А я от тебя и не скрываюсь, - быстро ответил Опал, самую малость задохнувшись от мысли о том, что кто-то примерил на него, ужасного и неподражаемого, роль стыдливого скромника. - Я зашел спросить, нет ли у тебя желания освежиться. У тебя тут дышать нечем. 

Мгелико наконец оторвался от работы; он поднял голову, стащил рабочие перчатки, отложил их на край скамьи и сел, одной рукой облокотившись на отставленное в сторону колено. 

\- Да? Я не замечал, - сказал он рассеянно и поглядел на Опала. Потом треплющийся огонек свечи высветил на его лице спрятанную между густотой усов и бороды улыбку. Это был последний рубеж: увидев эту улыбку, Опал без заминки отделился от номинальной границы и шагнул на условно чужую половину, неся перед собой два винных кубка. Их ножки были зажаты между средними и безымянными пальцами его повернутых к потолку ладоней, как будто это было ритуальное питье.

\- Прихватил немного вина, - пояснил он, когда дошел до рабочего стола Мгелико и с ищущим видом осмотрел, куда можно поставить кубки, - промочить горло. И тебе точно нужно тут проветрить. 

Выложив на столешницу руку во всю длину, Мгелико медленно сдвинул ею все лежащие на столе материалы в сторону. На пустое место Опал водрузил кубки, потом обошел стол сбоку и потянул на себя ставню. Воздуха и солнца сразу стало в разы больше: краем глаза было видно, как Мгелико сощурился от яркости, но быстро проморгался, пригрелся и подставил свету лицо, как большой шерстистый кот. 

Он подвинулся на скамье, освобождая место для Опала, и Опал сел к столу спиной, развалясь так, что кромка столешницы пришлась ему под край лопаток. Локти он тоже поставил на стол и, повернув к Мгелико голову, смотрел, как тот берет кубок, как считаные секунды с непроницаемым выражением лица разглядывает гравировку на ножке и как наконец прикладывается губами к ободку. Он пил ленивыми крупными глотками, раскачивавшими его кадык. Чем выше кренился кубок - тем сильнее Мгелико запрокидывал голову, но глаза у него оставались приоткрытыми, темными, как гагатовые камни в драгоценной ресничной опушке. Опал сидел настолько близко к нему, что видел, как от вина сделались ярко-розовыми и влажными бесцветные прожилки в уголках его рта. В горниле всех этих запахов, еще недавно диких и чуждых, но постепенно становящихся все более привычными, все будто заострилось, стало более четким и детальным. 

\- Спасибо. Здесь неплохое вино, - проговорил Мгелико, отстраняя от себя кубок, в котором плескалось теперь разве что на дне. Он поставил его обратно на стол и каким-то скромным, совершенно не застольным и не разнузданным жестом вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Взглядом Опал проследил за тем, как Мгелико уронил кисть на стол: по коже протянулась бледная мокрая полоска. 

\- На мой вкус, слишком южное, - отозвался Опал, с усилием оторвавшись от этой блестящей полоски и глядя Мгелико в глаза. - Не всякий сахар хорош в вине, а местные, как мне кажется, вообще не знают меры в сладости. Взять хотя бы это, - двумя пальцами он постучал по боку отставленного Мгелико кубка. - Это “Лиловые холмы”, оно по умолчанию считается одним из самых кислых местных вин. Но его три корзины сахара - все равно что пять корзин там, откуда я родом. 

Мгелико слушал, не прерывая и вроде бы даже не изображая интерес из вежливости. На словах про подсчет корзин сахара его лицо даже на мгновение сморщилось в маленькую гримаску забавного полушутливого солидарного отвращения - а потом разгладилось, будто кто-то смял в кулаке лоскут мягкого бархата и сразу расправил. Как когда рассказываешь о том, до чего мерзкого рагу тебе дали отведать на последнем посольском приеме, а собедседник кривится так, будто держит его во рту прямо сейчас. Опал без труда замечал, что в беседах с основной массой людей - например, с заказчиками или со сборщиками налогов, - Мгелико оставался профессионален и беспристрастен, изъяснялся предельно ясно и кратко и не разорялся на вспомогательные жесты и дополнительные элементы языка тела. Подобно внезапному распахиванию окна среди духоты, было удивительно и освежающе вдруг в соседней комнате обнаружить собеседника, позволяющего себе расслабиться в диалоге с тобой. 

Опал так сбился с толку от этого открытия, что стушевался, замолчал и резко потянулся к своему кубку, чтобы запить тишину. 

\- А местные как раз говорят, - сказал Мгелико, пока Опал пил, - что все прочие винодельни просто крадут или выкупают их же вина, а потом разбавляют в три раза. 

\- Слышал я эту теорию, - тут же парировал Опал, от возмущения чуть не выплюнув вино обратно в кубок. - Но скорее это они крадут наши, а потом пытаются усластить воровство избыточным сахаром. 

Значительная часть его по опыту знала: что-то в его лице, должно быть, так и призывает вступить с ним в спор - иначе откуда все эти желающие подействовать ему на нервы, - и привычно ожидала пикировки. Он задрал подбородок и вызывающе уставился на Мгелико. Мгелико смотрел в ответ с неожиданно мягким вниманием, как будто и вправду получал от ниочемной беседы о винах какое-то простое человеческое удовольствие. Пока он молчал, Опал рассматривал его: подмечал тонкие линии волнения на лбу, темные складки под нижними веками, морщинки в уголках глаз и натянутую на скулах кожу. Что-то в Мгелико говорило о том, что кислинку жизни он уже успел раскусить, и в каком-то смысле это делало его не похожим ни на одного из тех людей, увлеченность которыми иной раз заводила Опала в странные и утомительные дебри. 

Потом Мгелико протянул к нему руку. Опал вздрогнул, оцепенел и сжал кубок так сильно, что какая-то связка под его мизинцем напряглась и туго вздыбилась. Пальцы Мгелико коснулись ворота его рубахи; от его рук пахло мягкой выделанной кожей рабочих перчаток. Он снял что-то у Опала с ворота и поднял повыше: маленькое нитяное волоконце, приставшее к ткани. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Опал, хотя благодарность за такую смехотворную мелочь казалась квадратной и угловатой и ни при каких условиях не помещалась в гладкие выемки в типичных шаблонах его поведения. Странному, закрытому человеку с изможденным лицом и смоляными волосами, способному несколько часов кряду работать в духоте и вони рыбьего клея, хватило кусочка нитки, чтобы полностью разоружить Опала. Это осознание показалось ему страшным и захватывающим одновременно. 

\- Эта шерсть, - спросил он, неизящно переводя тему, потому что не знал, что делать с этим осознанием теперь, и указал подбородком на меховой кружочек, которым Мгелико только что наглаживал кожу, - для чего она? 

\- Для того, чтобы втирать воск, - сказал Мгелико и потянул по столешнице полоску кожи, с которой работал. - Показать? 

\- Покажи, - согласился Опал, хотя его энтузиазм был продиктован чем-то более комплексным, чем простое желание посмотреть, как сведущий человек обрабатывает лоскут коровьей кожи. 

Мгелико согласно склонился к столу. Нагрудник его фартука чуть отстал от кожи, и показался глубокий клиновидный вырез его рубахи, белой галочкой оторачивающий широкую и мощную грудь, густо заросшую черными волосами. Опал заглядывал ему в фартук ровно на две секунды дольше, чем положено при случайном стечении обстоятельств. Потом Мгелико взял в одну руку шерстяной кругляш, а другой рукой стал придерживать кожаный лоскут, и фартук снова плотно примкнул к его телу. Некто нетерпеливый и разгоряченный в Опале в ответ на это зашелся истошным беззвучным криком. Крик шел из недров души, в которую за все годы жизни в этом городе и при этом дворе заглянули с таким спокойным вниманием столько раз, что для их перечисления хватило бы пальцев одной не самой целой руки. 

\- Хочешь, пришью тебе тесьму на оборот этого куска? - ровным голосом спросил Опал, просто чтобы заглушить этот крик. - Тогда ты сможешь надевать его на ладонь. 

Мгелико посмотрел на него искоса, не отрываясь от медитативной работы. 

\- Это было бы очень кстати, - сказал он, и душевный крик Опала заложил новый смертельный вираж. 

Правильно, подумал он в слабой попытке угомониться. Правильно, привечай соседа своего… и тогда, возможно, он еще хотя бы раз наклонится перед тобой в этой рубахе и этом рабочем фартуке…


	2. Тонкой выделки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...это СИКВЕЛ к "Зольным процессам", который я решила положить вот прямо вот сюда!!!

Это человек с относительно простым заказом. “Плевое дело”, - подумал бы Мгелико, если бы у него была привычка делить свою работу на ту, которая требует пристального внимания, и ту, которую можно делать спустя рукава. Войдя, посетитель останавливается в трех шагах от порога и сгибается в легком поклоне. Одежда на нем подобрана просто, но со вкусом - выделяется только шелковая отделка камзола, из чего Мгелико делает вывод, что этот человек - какой-нибудь мелкий торговец или ремесленник. Как выясняется, от Мгелико человеку требуются кожаные ножны для какого-то фамильного клинка, и Мгелико встречает его благосклонным жестом. На свой страх и риск, потому что как минимум три объекта в его мастерской расположены не так, как им положено: 

во-первых, широкий рулон из сшитых друг с другом кож расстелен по рабочему столу Мгелико так, что со стороны посетителя он свисает до самого пола, как слишком длинная скатерть. 

Во-вторых, тонкому декоративному ремешку, валяющемуся на столе поверх этого же рулона, на самом деле место в штрипках расстегнутых штанов Мгелико.

В-третьих, на приставном табурете рядом с Мгелико по ту сторону стола, лицом к вошедшему, сидит Опал, и если локтем одной руки он безмятежно упирается в стол, то другой его руки не видно под столом. Зато ее можно почувствовать - просунутой глубоко в расстегнутые штаны Мгелико между пуговичными планками. И все время, пока скромный приличный торговец-или-ремесленник высоким, вдохновенным голосом рассказывает про ценность фамильного кинжала и про то, что это торжество оружейного цеха заслуживает лучшей огранки, которую он всенепременно - он в этом полностью уверен! - найдет у такого великолепного мастера, рука Опала вытворяет в штанах у Мгелико непристойные, сногсшибательные, глазазакатывающие вещи.

 _“...клинок прошел закалку кипящим маслом! И омовение кислотами, если я не ошибаюсь...”_ (Сложив ладонь горсткой, Опал запускает руку еще глубже Мгелико в штаны и обхватывает мошонку. Рука у него теплая и подвижная, и сначала он будто взвешивает оба яйца Мгелико в ладони разом, а потом, покачивая запястьем, замеряет их поочередно. Затем его пальцы проскальзывают дальше и сквозь тонкий умягченный лен брэ потирают нежную кожу позади мошонки.) 

_“...а рукоятка изображает крупнохребтовую рыбу, потому что такие составляли промысел деда моего прадеда. Согласно легенде, одна такая как-то раз проглотила сложный ключ от шкатулки, в которой местный кузнец хранил все свое состояние. И без ключа ее было нипочем не открыть…”_ (Еле заметно придвигаясь ближе на своем табурете, Опал ловко поворачивает локоть, и его пальцы, не привлекая к себе дополнительного внимания, проникают под полупрозрачный бельевой лен. Мгелико очень хорошо чувствует, как рука Опала жадно и нежно ощупывает нагретый, налитой ствол его члена сначала нутром ладони, а потом переворачивается и ласково поглаживает его тыльной стороной фаланг.) 

_“...и он хотел им отдать половину того, что в шкатулке лежит, но предки мои, ясное дело, отказались. И тогда он - а он был искусным кузнецом, правда, и лишь нехватка связей помешала ему перейти в услужение ко двору, - сказал, что выкует для них в память кинжал, который…”_ (Пальцы Опала обхватывают его член. Места для маневра у Мгелико в штанах мало, поэтому Опал не дрочит ему, а будто вполсилы теребит его ствол в руке - очень медленно и с небольшой амплитудой. Его большой палец поднимается к головке и накрывает подушечкой мягкую расщелинку в ней, потом легонько массирует ее, чувствительную и упруго проминающуюся, по кругу. Почти сразу его палец начинает скользить от предсемени.) 

Сцепив зубы и сжав челюсти, Мгелико плывет - мысленно - и пытается оставаться в ясном уме - наяву. Да, говорит он посетителю, спасибо, это рядовой вид работ, но при этом интересный заказ, и я буду рад с ним поработать (дай бог потом вспомнить, о чем шла речь). Да, просто положите Ваш клинок на полку рядом со входом, а рядом можете оставить оплату. Обычно мы выдаем расписки, но у нас случилась непредвиденная проблема с поставками пергамента - не переживайте, я запомню Вас, у Вас не будет никаких проблем с получением заказа (на самом деле в ящике прямо рядом с правым моим коленом лежит целая стопка кусочков пергамента под расписки, но я не могу подняться со стула, потому что прямо сейчас, средь бела дня, мой любовник дрочит мне под столом). И Вам спасибо; я изучу ваш клинок повнимательнее, и уже сегодняшним вечером Вы сможете отправить ко мне посыльного. Я сообщу ему о планах по готовности (никак не могу сделать этого раньше из-за того, насколько внимательному изучению подвергается прямо сейчас мой собственный клинок). 

Опалу надо отдать должное (а все недолжное он при желании приберет к рукам и сам): выглядит он как самый обыкновенный слушатель, молчаливый и вежливый. Видимой над столом рукой он продолжает подпирать подбородок, лицо у него ровное, взгляд сначала блуждает по посетителю, а затем лениво провожает его на выход. 

Как только за торговцем-или-ремесленником закрывается дверь, Опал поворачивается к Мгелико. 

\- Ты так напрягся, - с удовольствием говорит он. - Считаю своим долгом предложить тебе свою помощь. 

\- Считаю своим долгом ее принять, потому что теперь она мне очень нужна, - запальчиво сообщает ему Мгелико, и Опал отвечает ему хитрой улыбкой. 

\- Подкрути эту свою штуку тут, - говорит он, похлопывая по столешнице, и какое-то время Мгелико пребывает в обалделой уверенности в том, что под “штукой” Опал подразумевает его член. Потом до него доходит, и с догадливым “ах” он, согнувшись, находит под углом стола ручку и начинает торопливо ее крутить. Мгелико колоссально доволен тем, как обустроил свое рабочее пространство в мастерской, взять хотя бы стол с подъемным механизмом - очень удобно, когда надо поработать под наклоном, или когда есть желание сделать раскройку стоя, чтобы ничто не смещало телесной опоры, или когда твой любовник очень, _очень_ непрозрачно намекает тебе на то, что желает взять твои яйца в рот. 

Через несколько оборотов выясняется, что крутит он не в ту сторону, так что Мгелико, чертыхнувшись, тормозит, перехватывает рукоятку и принимается крутить наоборот. Успевший подтащить свой табурет к середине стола Опал уже сидит на нем, расставив колени, как заправский цирюльник, и наблюдает за Мгелико голодными глазами. 

\- Ты такой неспешный, - жалуется Опал, пока Мгелико запрыгивает на поднятый стол, и эти его хнычущие интонации взрываются у Мгелико в животе с искрами, как содий в воде. Одновременно с этим ему приятно от такого выбора слова: не "медлительный", не "копающийся", не "нерасторопный", а _неспешный._ Неторопливый. Основательный. Ерзая по столешнице задом, Мгелико краем мысли жалеет, что еще не набрался достаточной половой наглости для того, чтобы спросить у Опала в открытую что-нибудь вопиюще пошлое, чудесно безвкусное и смехотворно крамольное, вроде: "Ты настолько хочешь у меня отсосать"? Ему приходится заземлить этот вопрос, но это не значит, что его острые дрожащие контуры не прослеживаются в том, как Мгелико жестом подзывает Опала поближе к себе, как приподнимает его подбородок двумя присогнутыми пальцами, как поигрывает бровями, глядя в его осатанелые глаза. В ответ Опал как человек, не знающий полумер, жарко вжимается лбом в его лоб. Они перекрещиваются лицами, как для поцелуя, но не касаются друг друга губами, дышат горячо, как в пару, так, что тепло ощущается даже кромкой зубов. Кончик носа Опала медленно скользит вдоль крыла носа Мгелико. В расфокусе Мгелико угадывает его соловые ресницы и короткие зубчатые тени под ними. Так, потираясь лицом о его лицо, Опал подтягивает Мгелико чуть ближе к краю стола и разводит в стороны его бедра. 

\- Зачем нужны штаны, - свирепо бормочет он, обрушивается обратно на табурет и растаскивает в сторону планки на поясе Мгелико, подцепляя ткань вместе с льняными брэ под ней. Он раздевает Мгелико так рьяно, что почти наверняка обдирает руки о папиллярные узоры на дереве столешницы. Вилянием зада Мгелико помогает ему по мере возможности, пока не остается сидеть голыми ягодицами на собственном рабочем столе спиной к потенциальному вошедшему. 

\- Сегодня специальная развлекательная программа для гостей? - спрашивает он с легким неудобством, пока Опал усердно стаскивает с него штанины и скидывает заодно мягкие кожаные туфли собственной выделки на плоском широком каблуке, в которых Мгелико обычно расхаживает по мастерской. 

\- Сегодня специальная развлекательная программа для... нас с тобой, - со сладкой тщеславинкой отвечает Опал, хотя небольшая пауза перед “нас с тобой” подсказывает Мгелико, что изначально Опал планировал сказать “для меня”. Не имея ничего против индивидуализма (особенно в случаях, когда он оправдан исключительными личностными или профессиональными качествами говорящего), Мгелико ох как неровно дышит в сторону партнерского обобщения, и утверждать, что эта словесная перемена не вызывает в нем приятного трепетания, было бы все равно что соврать. - Мы услышим, если кто-то будет подходить.

Говоря откровенно, в этом Мгелико прямо-таки сомневается. Он не жалуется на собственный слух, но если сравнивать по модулю силу его слуха и отвлекающую силу, с которой на него действует Опал, то последняя перевесит с огромным отрывом. Многое для Мгелико в последнее время в новинку: например, он не привык делить рабочее пространство с человеком другого ремесла. Он не привык к партнеру, который по сто раз на дню хватает его за зад, прижимается к нему при каждом удобном случае и готов целоваться с ним часами просто потому, что ему это нравится. Он не привык оголяться на работе и использовать свое рабочее место для секса… но, успевает подумать Мгелико, он, в конце концов, самый обычный человек, и происходит именно то, от чего он, будучи самым обычным человеком, никак не застрахован: его любовник придвигается вместе с табуретом поближе к кромке стола, забирает его член в ладонь, опускает пальцы вниз по стволу, стягивая с головки капризный венчик кожи, и берет его член в рот, глубоко втянув щеки, и последний рубеж сомнений Мгелико падает - будто его и не было. 

Охнув, Мгелико сразу хапает Опала за затылок растопыренной рукой и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сбивая наискось его туго затянутый гладкий конский хвост. Глянув на него мельком, Опал (он весь укрыт тенью Мгелико, и в этом есть что-то пронзительно интимное) улыбается ему уголком рта, и что самое интересное - Мгелико _чувствует,_ как перетекает изгиб Опалова рта вокруг его члена. Для разогрева Опал помогает себе рукой, в основном катая во рту и обсасывая головку. Потом руку он убирает и кладет ладони на бедра Мгелико, как на подлокотники трона. Сверху Мгелико видно, как Опал напружинивается, как выгибает шею, словно высматривающая лягушек цапля. Его шейный бросок не менее анималистичен: он надевается на член Мгелико так стремительно и ловко, что у Мгелико, тенисто и смутно ощущающего головкой мягкое, совершенно не нёбное сокращение стенок горла Опала, вырывается низкий дробленый стон. 

Опал берет его член в рот так мощно, что Мгелико с катастрофическим смущением задается вопросом о том, куда в него только лезет (а лезет, судя по ощущениям, в какие-то невнятно горячие шелковые дали - настолько мокрые, что каждый раз в самой глубокой точке горло Опала издает чудовищно неприличный чпокающий звук). Мгелико не успевает за него испугаться: Опал - умный мальчик и умеет заботиться о себе. Он выпускает член Мгелико изо рта и проходится капелью горячих поцелуев по нижней его стороне, снова посасывает головку, натирает венечную бороздку всей плоскостью языка. Он дрочит Мгелико то мягко и невесомо, почти что номинально, зажимая член между ладонью и языком - то дважды густо и влажно плюет в ладонь и, обернув пальцы вокруг его члена, двигает рукой с хорошим, крепким нажимом, чтобы кожа крайней плоти съезжала с головки и наползала на нее обратно. Он опускает лицо ниже и по очереди вылизывает и обсасывает яйца Мгелико с таким удовольствием, постанывая и причмокивая, словно никогда не брал в рот ничего более приятного. Яйца, думает Мгелико, - это последняя капля. Вихревая волна, мечущаяся по его телу, клокочущая и буйствующая с тех самых пор, как Опал засунул руку ему в штаны, нуждается в высвобождении.

В пыхтении, в сопении, в попытках не потерять дыхательный ритм Мгелико беспомощно нашаривает Опалов хвост и как можно осторожнее потягивает за него. Сразу после этого он снова прижимает пятерню к его затылку и немного месит ею из стороны в сторону, как будто хочет загладить вину за, возможно, неприятный жест, но от этого волосы Опала только растрепываются еще сильнее. 

Опал, правда, не выглядит недовольным, когда с влажным звуком выпускает изо рта одно из яичек Мгелико и обращает к нему свой лучезарный лик. 

\- Можешь кончить мне на лицо, если хочешь, - говорит он скороговоркой, с увещевательными нотками. Для Мгелико это предложение целиком составлено из катализаторов, и он, будучи не в силах сопротивляться такому приглашению, резко снимает руку с затылка Опала и додрачивает себе сам, пока Опал, пригибая спину и задирая голову кверху, подставляет ему лицо, язык, широко открытый рот. Плечи Мгелико скручивает, что-то экзотермическое взрывается в паху, и он, испустив самый громкий стон за всю свою жизнь, обильно, пульсирующе, ритмично изливается Опалу на лицо. 

Часть спермы Опал с закрытыми глазами ловит на язык, часть слизывает с губ, но большая часть полупрозрачно расплескивается по его щекам, бровям, лбу и носу. Смотреть на него так - какая-то особенно искушенная пытка. С Опалом не стоит вопроса “нельзя потрогать”, “нельзя поцеловать” или “нельзя инициировать секс”. Проблема в другом: с Опалом, ну… _стоит._ Только-только кончив, Мгелико ловит себя на мысли о том, что уже думает о том, как мог бы кончить в следующий раз, но сразу после оргазма мозгов ему не хватает даже на то, чтобы осуществить первичное рассмотрение проблемы и решить, насколько она серьезна. К черту, думает он, опираясь на отставленные назад руки и глядя, как Опал поднимается с табурета и демонстрирует сладкое, приятное потягивание - так, будто запачканное потеками спермы лицо никак не мешает ему жить.

Мгелико успевает только нашарить босыми ногами каменную кладку пола и сползти с края стола, когда вдруг, как в хорошо отрепетированной пьесе непристойного содержания, кто-то стучит в дверь. Со скоростью, за которую его уже стоило бы причислить к лику святых, Мгелико усаживается голым задом на опустевший табурет и придвигается на нем максимально близко к столу: свисавший с противоположной стороны кусок кожи должен хотя бы со стороны вошедшего скрыть тот факт, что корололевский кожевник восседает за своим рабочим столом без штанов. Опал тоже изображает невинную повседневность: он разворачивается спиной к двери и лицом к стеллажу, на средней полке которого расставлены корзинки с зажимами и ухватами для кожи, и начинает деловито заглядывать в них с таким видом, словно ищет какой-то вполне конкретный инструмент. 

Вошедший - тот самый заказчик с фамильным кинжалом. Он говорит: прошу прощения нижайше, покорнейше сообщаю, что забыл передать Вам одно пожелание. Пожалуйста, если можно, выберите для ножен какую-нибудь кожу потемнее - будет выгоднее смотреться на нашей полке семейных реликвий. Мгелико отвечает: всенепременно. Голос у него ровный. Он гадает, насколько сильно в комнате чувствуется запах дрочки, но если любитель кинжалов и заподозрил что-то нечистое - виду он не подает и просто уходит, раскланявшись на прощание с дюжину раз. 

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Опал поворачивается обратно и обращает к Мгелико свое преступно хорошенькое лицо в подсохших потеках. Зрелище века, думает Мгелико, жемчужина дня. Один глаз у Опала зажмурен из-за склеенных спермой ресниц, как у карикатурного прорицателя, зато другой смотрит ясно и бесстыже. 

\- Иди ко мне, - зовет его Мгелико. - Я у тебя с лица вытру. 

\- Уж не той ли шерстиной для полировки? - спрашивает Опал с притворной дотошностью, с любовью, и идет - идет! - идет к нему в руки все равно.


End file.
